


Call me Simba

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Series: The Kink Files [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Cuddles, Cum Play, Lion King reference, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=lion+king">Lion King</a>: When having sex, you pull out right before you ejaculate. Go in your own hand. Get the girl/guy to face you and before s/he realizes it, use your thumb to smear some sperm across her/his forehead and say "Simba"</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Liam wants Harry to make him Simba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Simba

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this lovely post: [Harry you dirty little boy. ;)](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/post/82318797699/liams-paynis-harry-being-a-dirty-little-fucker)
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It wasn’t like Liam was seeking out Harry to have sex, but really he was. It was after the show where Harry said he wanted to be Mufasa making the boys laugh and leaving Liam clueless until he told him what he meant by it and now Liam wants to try it...with Harry.

He found Harry with Lou talking about something or other. Not really caring, just wanting to ask Harry to come to his hotel room for the night.

Liam goes up behind Harry and grabs him round his waist and brings him close, “My room tonight?” he whispers in Harry’s ear.

Harry turns his head to give him a smile, “Yeah.”

Liam lets him go with a smile back, “See you later.”

Harry nods and goes back to his conversation with Lou like he wasn’t just invited back to Liam’s room.

* * *

Once they’re at the hotel Liam bids the boys goodnight and goes to his room. Luckily their rooms aren’t all on the same floor, so he can have some sort of privacy when Harry comes.

He texts Harry his room number and tells him he’s going to take a shower so to come up in half an hour. Harry replies back with a smiley face.

Liam lets himself relax under the water. It’s nice to be able to sleep in a bed for the night that isn’t moving as well as have a shower to himself without one of the boys walking in, which happens a lot when they’re at the venues.

After his shower Liam puts on a pair of joggers, sans pants, and a white tank top. The less clothes the better he thinks to himself.

There’s a knock on the door and he doesn’t even look to see how it is because he knows it’s Harry.

“Hey Haz,” Liam greets when he opens the door.

“Liam,” Harry replies and walks in the room.

Liam closes the door and walks after Harry. He finds him standing in the middle of the room looking down at his phone.

“Important call coming?” Liam jokes.

Harry looks up at him, “Huh, oh uh no...just texting a friend.”

Liam gives him a smile, “You want to order something to eat?”

Harry shakes his head at him. He’s back to looking down at his phone. He wanders over to sit on Liam’s bed leaving Liam to order room service.

With an order for nachos Liam goes to sit next to Harry. Harry’s kicked his shoes off and has sat back on the bed. He’s still got phone in hand and is typing away quickly to whoever he’s talking to.

“Movie?” Liam asks.

Harry looks up at him, “Huh?”

“Movie...you want to watch something?” Liam replies.

“Whatever you want. I don’t care,” Harry says back.

Liam sighs, “You’re not being a very good guest.”

Harry looks at him again and sees Liam with a slight pout, “Sorry. I’ll just go then.”

Liam grabs his wrist before Harry can get up, “No. You can stay...just put the phone down, yeah?”

Harry nods in agreement. He sends one more text before his phone is placed on the bed side table.

Liam cuddles up to Harry’s side and Harry puts his arms around him.

“Feeling alright?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, why?” Liam replies.

“You usually want a cuddle when you’re not feeling alright,” Harry replies.

Liam hugs him closer. Harry does the same. He puts his head on top of Liam’s and holds him close. They don’t talk as they wait for the food to arrive.

The knock at the door brings them out of their daze and Liam moves to go open the door. He comes back with a tray with nachos on them.

“I love nachos!” Harry says and moves to grab some off the plate.

“Wash your hands first!” Liam says pulling the nachos out from Harry’s reach.

Harry pouts, but he gets off the bed and quickly moves to the bathroom to do what Liam says.

After he gets back Liam’s got a movie ready to play on his laptop and the nachos are sitting on the bed. Harry makes his way back to sit and grabs the nachos taking a handful and stuffing his mouth.

Liam starts the movie. They eat quietly as the movie plays. When the nachos are gone Liam puts the plate to the side and moves to cuddle up with Harry again.

When a dull scene plays Liam looks up at Harry. Harry smiles at him and hugs him tight for a moment.

“What?” Harry asks when Liam doesn’t turn back to the movie.

“Nothing...I just was thinking about what you told me tonight at the concert,” Liam says.

“Which thing?” Harry asks.

Liam moves away from Harry making Harry arms leave him, “The thing...you know...the sex thing.”

Harry gives him a smile, “You mean The Lion King?”

Liam blushes, “Yeah.”

Harry chuckles, “Why are you so hung up on it?”

Liam looks away blushing more, “I don’t know.”

“Do you, uh, do you want to try it or something?” Harry asks.

Liam doesn’t know how he does it, but he blushes harder. Apparently blushing is all the answer Harry needs.

“You do!,” Harry exclaims, “That’s why you wanted me to come over!”

Liam doesn’t look at Harry, “I guess...I don’t know.”

Harry moves over to Liam and gathers him in his arms, “I’ll do it. If you want to. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Liam replies.

“Babes, it’s just a stupid sex thing,” Harry says back, “Come on lay back and I’ll get myself off.”

“That’s it?” Liam asks.

“Do you want more?” Harry asks back.

“I don’t know. Yes? I just don’t want you to get off then do it,” Liam answers.

“We can do whatever you want,” Harry says, “It’s not like we haven’t pulled each other before.”

Liam sighs. It’s true. All the boys at one time or another have slept with each other. It had started as way to relieve themselves while in the X-Factor house.

“We’ll go slow. Just like the first time,” Harry says moving over and giving Liam a kiss. It’s slow and when they part Liam is chasing after Harry’s lips.

Liam pouts when Harry pushes him away. Harry gives him a smile as he pushes Liam to lay on the bed.

“My laptop,” Liam says and moves over it. The movie now forgotten is still playing, so Liam turns it off then closes his laptop and places it on the floor, “Don’t step on it.”

“I won’t,” Harry says. He’s gotten his shirt off and his pants are unbuttoned.

“You’ve undressed already,” Liam comments.

“Couldn’t wait,” Harry replies.

Liam grabs at Harry and pulls him to onto his body. They kiss again. This time with more need. Harry’s hands are wandering off Liam’s body. One ends up in Liam’s hair tugging it and making Liam moan.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Harry says when they pull apart to breathe. He tugs at Liam’s top and Liam moves so that it can be taken off.

Harry moves to kiss and lick at Liam’s chest. He knows that Liam’s got a thing for having people playing with his nipples, so he moves to lick at one while rubbing the other. Harry isn’t disappointed when Liam lets out a loud groan.

“Not going to last,” Liam whines while Harry plays with him.

Harry quickly stops what he’s doing and moves down Liam to get at his joggers. He pushes them down and Liam’s hard dick is freed. The cool air that hits his dick makes his hiss.

“No pants?” Harry asks.

Liam blushes but has a smile, “The less clothes the better.”

Harry gives him a smile back. He gets his jeans off and his pants as well before he moves back to lay over Liam.

Liam takes Harry in his arms and kisses his jaw. He gives a small bite as he moves his way to Harry’s mouth and when they contact again it’s all tongue and teeth. Harry dominates the kiss and when he’s ready he pulls away from Liam to grab the lube and condom from Liam’s bag.

“Where do you keep it?” Harry says as he’s going through Liam’s bag. He’s throwing clothes every where.

“Top pocket,” Liam replies.

Harry shouts in success when he locates what he needs. He makes his way back over to the bed and lays the out what in his hands by Liam’s head.

Liam’s getting impatient, so when Harry’s moving over him he grabs him and pushes him to lay on the bed. He straddles Harry and moves to kiss and bite at him. Harry is stunned for a moment and lets Liam do what he wants.

Harry has his hands on Liam’s hips and when Liam moves to kiss him on the lips he gets his chance again to on top. He pushes Liam over and grabs his hands when Liam tries to fight him.

“Calm down...we’ve got all night,” Harry says.

Liam huffs and Harry moves their hands to lay on the bed next to Liam’s head. He pushes at Liam’s hands so he knows to keep them there before he lets go and grabs the lube from it’s spot.

“Ready for me?” Harry asks as he pours the lube all over his fingers.

“Yes,” Liam whines.

Harry kisses him again and moves his lube covered fingers down to tease at Liam’s hole. He gets it wet before he pushes in the first finger. Liam hisses when Harry’s finger goes in.

“Breathe,” Harry reminds him.

Liam tries and when the finger is all the way in Harry lets him have a few moments to get use to it.

“B-been a while,” Liam comments.

“I know,” Harry replies, “You’re always too tired after shows. Always going right to bed after.” He pushes his finger in to get Liam to lose his breath.

Liam’s arms move to wrap around Harry so he can attack the other’s neck. He gives Harry a love bite when Harry teases him by pressing his finger in and hitting at his prostate.

“You keep doing that and I’m going to come,” Liam pants.

“Can’t have that can we?” Harry replies. He pulls his finger out and when he pushes back in there’s another finger added.

Two fingers in and Liam’s remembers what it feels like. The push and pull of the rim and the fullest of just Harry’s fingers. He needs more though. He needs all of Harry.

“One more,” Liam says more than asks.

Harry kisses him on the forehead, “Are you sure?”

“Y-yes,” Liam groans because Harry’s teasing his prostate again.

Harry adds a third finger letting Liam adjust to being filled. Liam moves slightly when he ready for Harry to stretch him. Harry gets with it and soon is pushing in and out of Liam’s tight hole. He lets Liam kiss him as his fingers work.

“R-ready,” Liam says when he pulls away from Harry’s mouth.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks.

“Stop asking me that. I know when I’m ready,” Liam replies and tries to make an angry face, but all it does is make Harry laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Harry says and pulls his fingers out. He goes to grab the condom, but Liam stops him.

“Without. It’ll be easier when you...you know,” Liam says.

Harry nods, “Yeah.”

The number of times Harry’s gotten to fuck anyone without a condom can be counted on one hand. He’s always careful when it comes to sex. Doesn’t want to get anyone pregnant or to catch anything so he’s always safe.

Harry grabs the lube again and pours it all over his dick. He makes sure to get it nice and wet.

When his dick is basically dripping lube Harry moves to line up with Liam’s hole. He guides himself pushing in so he can get the head in pass the tight ring. Liam’s eyes are shut tight as he tries to relax to help Harry out. When Harry’s got the head of his dick in he sits there for a moment. He forgot how tight Liam is.

“You can move,” Liam says.

Harry nods, “I know...just give me a minute. Unless you want it to be over now.”

Liam pulls Harry down and kisses him as he lets Harry sit there with just the head of dick in him. Harry gently pushes in further as they kiss. He knows Liam won’t notice and that’s always the fun part.

When Harry’s in all the way he moves back to look. His hips are flush against Liam and he smiles.

“All the way in,” Harry says.

“Y-you are?” Liam asks in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Harry replies and pulls back out just to slam back in.

Liam groans. Harry knows just how to work Liam up. He hits Liam’s prostate getting Liam to moan more. He grabs at Liam’s leaking dick that’s been neglected this far and works his hand up and down it. The precome leaking from the head makes it easier for Harry’s hand to slide up and down and work Liam up.

“C-close,” Liam says.

“Yeah...come on babe,” Harry says and twist his hand at the head of Liam’s dick like he likes.

Liam shoots over his chest. It lands in a line all the way up to his neck. Harry works him through it and even catches the last of Liam’s come on his hand. He’s hand gets batted away when it becomes too much for Liam.

“Going to come in my hand and mark you,” Harry says as he ruts in Liam.

“Yeah...do it,” Liam says back.

Harry feels himself getting close and when he’s going to shoot he pulls out of Liam quickly using his hand to finish himself off. He catches his come in his other hand. There’s a white pool in his hand and looks at Liam who’s laying there looking all fucked out.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Harry says.

Liam glossed over eyes make contact with Harry’s, “Do it. Want it.”

Harry smiles. He dips his finger into the cooling pool of his come and moves it over to Liam’s forehead.

He spreads his come across Liam’s forehead, “Simba.”

Liam gives him a blissed out smile.

Harry moves off of him and goes to wash himself off. He comes back with a wet washcloth and cleans Liam off. He goes to clean off Liam’s forehead, but Liam stops him.

“Take a picture first?” Liam says.

Harry doesn’t argue and he grabs his phone from the bedside table he left it on. He moves over and gets a quick picture of the come on Liam’s forehead. When he’s got the picture he puts his phone back on the table and cleans the rest of Liam off.

When Harry returns Liam’s got himself under the covers and looks like he’s about to fall asleep.

“Stay,” Liam says.

“Yeah?” Harry replies.

Liam pulls the covers up as an invite. Harry moves under them and turns on his side to look at Liam.

“Thank you...for you know,” Liam says and blushes.

“You’re welcome...Simba,” Harry says back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I went into this wanting it to be a little fic and it turned into what you just read. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and learned a little something. ;)


End file.
